


Word Of The Day: Bookstore

by JacksWordOfTheDay



Series: Jack's Word Of The Day Series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Co-Parenting, Fluff, Jack Kline's Word Of The Day, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenting Jack Kline, SPN - Freeform, SPNFamily - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Team Free Dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 19:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksWordOfTheDay/pseuds/JacksWordOfTheDay
Summary: “Are we there yet?” Jack asked, bouncing in his seat like a little kid. This was the first time he was out of the bunker since they brought him home, and the first time he was getting to explore the town.Dean rolled his eyes. This was a bad idea; he could feel it. Sam, on the other hand, was laughing at him. “Not yet, Jack, but soon. We will go to the bookstore first.”----Date: November 5th, 2018





	Word Of The Day: Bookstore

**Author's Note:**

> This series is dedicated to bringing you the daily life of Team Free Dads as they teach Jack (And his trusty Dictionary) about this world. Not based on the episodes! Meant to be updated daily.  
\---  
Follow me on tumblr @jacks-word-of-the-day for more updates.

Of course, Dean found out about Sam and Jack’s escape plan right away. They both got chewed out about how dangerous it was.

After a night of convincing, though, they finally did it. Dean would let them go to the book store the next morning. As long as he got to go.

That was last night. Right now, Dean, Sam & Jack, we’re all heading into town to do a food run and pick up a few things for Jack.

“Are we there yet?” Jack asked, bouncing in his seat like a little kid. This was the first time he was out of the bunker since they brought him home, and the first time he was getting to explore the town.

Dean rolled his eyes. This was a bad idea; he could feel it. Sam, on the other hand, was laughing at him. “Not yet, Jack, but soon. We will go to the bookstore first.”

Why does the kid need books anyways? It’s not like he’s gonna be around much longer. He wanted him out as soon as possible, and the only thing that was stopping him was Sam.

Sam adored the kid. Unfortunately. He needed a plan to show Sam Jack’s dark side- but Jack wasn’t giving him much to work with- the kid was acting so innocent.

As they reach the town, Sam puts the nearest bookstore into his GPS. It was an old bookstore and kinda sketchy. You had to go down a long hallway to even get to the front of it. Not Dean’s ideal place, but Sam and Jack didn’t seem to mind. He could hear chatter behind him. “This is a bad idea. We should’ve just kept driving.” He called out behind him, but the only response he got was Jack sliding past him and into the bookstore.

“Dean, it’s a bookstore. Give it a chance. There’s nothing bad about it!” Sam slides past him, too, to follow Jack.

Sighing, Dean opens the door. It wasn’t what he was expecting to be honest. It had a homey feeling to it and a cute girl running the cash. He still didn’t like this idea, though.

Dean peered around the store, trying to find his brother and Jack.

He found them in the kid section, debating over some kids’ books. Jack was clinging to his beloved dictionary, and Sam already had an arm full of books. “Woah there, Sammy, enough books?” Dean raises his eyebrows.

Jack whipped around, excited. “Dean! I know what a bookstore is now! It’s a store full of lots of kinds of books that you can buy!”

Dean raises his eyebrow to Sam, who shrugs with a grin to Dean then turns back to Jack. “So have we decided on a kid’s book? Star Wars, or do you want to do a classic like ‘If you have a mouse a cookie.’” Sam passes the current books in his arms to Jack and holds the two mentioned to Jack.

“Sammy, why are you getting him kids books? Give him some adult ones.” Dean wanders off to find one to get Jack.

“Star Wars!” Sam nods and puts a few of the kid ones in a pile along with a few LEGO Star Wars DVDs next to it.

“Let’s find Dean and check out before he gets you something inappropriate, hm?” Sam steered Jack towards the check-out, where they found Dean flirting with the cashier.

In the end, they had a good morning. Jack had got The Harry Potter Series, a few Kids Star Wars Books (and the LEGO Star Wars DVD’s sets- Sam doesn’t know if Jack will watch it, but it’s worth a shot. He’s technically still a kid) and of course Jack’s Dictionary.

As they drove to the grocery store, Dean looked back at the kid. He was asleep with a smile on his face clutching his dictionary. Without saying a word, he turned the car back towards the bunker.

“Dean? What are you doing?” Sam looked at his brother, surprised.

“The kid has had enough excitement for today. I’ll go later today.” He nodded back towards the back seat.

Sam looked back and smiled. Maybe his brother didn’t hate Jack as much as he thought he did.


End file.
